


The Audrey Hepburn's imitation

by Nekef



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Italian Language, Italian!Lexa, Italy, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Rome - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekef/pseuds/Nekef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I received on Tumblr. Clarke and Lexa visit Rome<br/>Same universe as Italian is the new Trigedasleng aka Italian!Lexa<br/>Not betaed so sorry for any mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Audrey Hepburn's imitation

Warm sunbeams reflect in blonde locks, playing with their highlights, painting the hair in impossibly bright hues. The rays warmly embrace the lean figure of the golden haired beauty sitting few steps away. They enlightens her creamy skin; Lexa smiles utterly enraptured when she notices that Clarke looks as pristine and graceful as she statues she’s drawing on her sketchbook.

Clarke is sitting onto the marble edge of the Trevi fountain, her legs crossed. Her eyes keep watching alternatively the magnificent piece of art in front of her and the smooth paper in her lap. Her hands drawing soft lines in swift moves, recreating in vivid details the imposing bearing of Oceanus.

Lexa approaches her, softly calling her name. She gives her the bottle of fresh water she bought few minutes earlier when the blonde turns her attention to her.

“Thanks, I’m done, I promise” Clarke smiles taking the bottle, she opens it and takes long sips of water.

Lexa shrugs “Take your time, we’re on holiday”. She glances the square crowded by tourists, taking pictures and chatting. Groups of people with matching skin tones and weird fashion sense listen to their guides. Lexa chokes back a laughter when she locates some Romans, trying to find a passage through the ocean of bodies. She can’t ear what they’re saying, but she has clearly read an occasional “Mortacci loro” on their lips.  _/Blast you/_

Lexa sits next to the girl and Clarke leans toward her to tenderly kiss her lips. She feels Lexa smile against her mouth, her hand finds the bottle and grips it before Clarke has the chance to drop it. She knows the blonde too well to trust her situations like this.

Lexa parts from her with an amused look and she drinks, emptying the bottle.

“Hey, I’m still thirsty!” Clarke protests, trying to take back the bottle while Lexa’s lips are still clamped around the opening. The brunette playfully shoos Clarke’s hands away in a wave of hers.

“Then why didn’t you drink more?”

Clarke snorts, azure eyes rolling towards the sky “Because I wanted to kiss you”.

Lexa laughs shaking briefly her head “Ogni lasciata è persa, Clarke” She says with authoritative tone. She stands before Clarke has the chance to make up her mind and she starts to walk.   _/_ _any chance you don't take, is lost forever, Clarke/._

“What?! Hey, wait, where are you going?”

Lexa glances at her from over her shoulder, a lopsided grin on her lips “I’m buying you another bottle”.

 

“That’s not going to happen, Clarke.”

The blonde is giving her the most pleading puppy eyes Lexa has ever seen. She sighs again, rolling her forest green eyes, trying to free her arm from Clarke’s tight grip. She blonde doesn’t let her go, instead she tries to drag Lexa closer to her.

“Please babe, please. I’ll do everything you want if you do this for me. _Ti prega_ , Lexa”

The brunette snorts “It’s ‘Ti prego’, but even if you’re absolutely adorable trying to speak in Italian we won’t take a ride on a Vespa just because you saw _Roman Holiday_ ”

Clarke whines, giving another tug to Lexa’s arm. Lexa follows the pull and, when their bodies connect, the blonde rises on her tiptoes, trying to conquer an agreement with a kiss. Lexa stands still, grunting against the soft skin of Clarke’s lips before parting from her.

“Clarke believe me, driving in Rome it’s a nightmare.” She tries again.

“But it’s the only chance in my whole life I have to ride a **Vespa** in **Rome** _.”_

“Wow, you’re absolutely not overly dramatic” Lexa mocks the blonde, finally managing to disentangle her arm from Clarke’s hands. She looks at her girlfriend who drops her hands and lowers her gaze in the most pitiful, theatrical gesture. Lexa knows her game, she’s acting, but the brunette knows that if Clarke is going to look at her again with those pleading, breathtaking blue eyes she will give up.

Clarke does exactly what Lexa has predicted, lifting her gaze and batting her eyelids once.

The brunette breathes deeply, surrendering to the evidence that she’s completely incapable of denying Clarke _anything._

“Ok, fine! Let’s rent a damn Vespa. But I swear to God Clarke if you complain…” Clarke doesn’t let her finish the sentence. She abruptly hugs Lexa’s neck, almost jumping on her. The brunette huffs, taking a step back to not loose her balance. Lexa’s hands encircle Clarke’s waist, before caressing the soft curve of her hips.  

“I won’t! I’ll just be super happy. Oh my God it’s going to be fucking great” She closes the gap between them, kissing Lexa and dragging her close by her neck. The brunette sighs against her sweet lips, her mind already lost in a much more delectable activity.

 

“Well, that’s not what I was expecting”.

Clarke had genuinely thought she would have eared something similar to romantic violin music. Or at least she didn’t imagined that the soundtrack of her ride would have been horns and shouts. Shouts in a foreign language, saying things that she can perfectly understand just by the enraged accent. And she’s sure that, when she had pictured this in her mind, the scent she dreamed about was totally different from the one she’s smelling.

“You don’t say?” Lexa in basically snarling and Clarke hugs her more firmly, trying to calm her down. She leans her chest against Lexa’s back, lightly sliding on the soft leather seat of the shining red Vespa. Lexa sighs, relaxing a bit in her arms, but she holds her gaze fixed on the road.  

They’re blocked in front of a massive, limitless wall of vehicles.

Clarke has soon lost count of how many traffic lights made them stop. Of how many cars and vans cutting their road made her squeal and enforce her grip around Lexa’s stomach, choking the girl.

“I thought we could have ride near the fountain and..”

“You can’t drive in the town centre, Clarke” Lexa briefly turns the right handlebar to give the scooter some gas. She breathes deeply, trying to placate some of the boiling roar reverberating in her chest.

“And I hate helmets. I wanted to have my hair free to flow behind me” Clarke points out.

“You told me you wouldn’t have complained.”

“And your hair goes in my mouth”.

Lexa turns her head and shoots Clarke a killing glare “I warned you that driving in Rome is a nightmare, but you never listen to me. I… ” She stops, not even knowing what to say “Porca puttana” She grunts, like it’s the only reasonable conclusion of her speech, with a furious, quick wave of her hand.  _/Fuck/_

“I’m sorry Lex” Clarke’s voice is small. The blonde caresses Lexa’s lips through the soft cotton of her t-shirt and Lexa melts under her touch after mere seconds.

“It’s ok. Let’s just go back to our hotel”.

“Alright”.

Lexa focuses again on the road, the sudden wave of horns informing her that the traffic light has evidently turned green.

They manage to reach the hotel after a ridiculous amount of time and deviations to avoid some traffic. Lexa stops the Vespa near the sidewalk, few meters away from the refined imperial style entrance of the hotel. She turns off the engine and plants firmly her feet on the ground while Clarke gets off the scooter.

They take off their helmets and Lexa lays hers against the seat that she’s still straddling. Her elbow finds the hard, polished surface of the helmet and she rests her chin on her clasped fist. Clarke bends to give her a quick peck of lips on her cheek, making the brunette smile.

“I’m sorry. You were right…”. Clarke says again, running her knuckles onto Lexa’s skin in a soft caress.

“Stop apologizing amore mio” She captures Clarke’s hand, bringing it to her mouth to kiss its palm, first, its back, then. “I am sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I want this vacation to be perfect. I promise you I won’t get mad again”.  _/My love/_

Clarke’s lips stretch in a loving smile while the brunette kisses again the back of her hand. She then captures Lexa’s lips, nipping briefly on the soft, fresh skin. Clarke gives Lexa’s hand a light squeeze before running hers through Lexa’s hair. She pulls her by her neck and Lexa runs her tongue on her lower lip, deepening the kiss.

They take their time, tasting the well-known warmth. The familiar sensation making their heads light, erasing any concern about Roman traffic. When they part Lexa bends slightly her head toward one shoulder, a tender gaze pooling and shining in her emerald eyes. Her lips swollen from the kiss.

“How about you go take a shower and wait for me in our room while I go buy some ice cream?” Lexa offers with her compelling crooked grin that never fails to make Clarke’s heart skip a beat. The blonde nods “That would be lovely”.

Lexa brushes the blonde’s cheekbone with her mouth, lightly caressing her skin with parted lips in her way to Clarke’s ear “And then I show you another very Italian thing that we can do?”.

Lexa’s low, enveloping voice makes Clarke shudder in an unseen flash of delight. That melodious, hoarse accent reverberates in her mind, echoing for a too brief moment. It’s liquid pleasure that runs under her skin, intoxicating her whole soul. When Clarke tries to answer her throat is too dry to cooperate, she lets out a husky breath.

“Make it quick with that ice cream”.     

 

**Author's Note:**

> Interact with me on Tumblr! italianlexa.tumblr.com


End file.
